Renée O'Connor
Renee O'Connor (often abbreviated as ROC by Xenites) was born Evelyn Renee O'Connor on February 15, 1971 in Katy, Texas USA. Renee began her acting career in various television commercials. In the late 1980s and early 1990s she began to work as a guest star on television series such as Teen Angel and NYPD Blue. In 1994, she was cast as Deianeira of Troy in the Action Pack television movie Hercules and the Lost Kingdom. Her performance impressed producers Sam Raimi and Robert Tapert and Renee was cast as Laurie Brinkman in Darkman II: The Return of Durant. Finally, she was cast as the battling bard Gabrielle in the Hercules spin-off series Xena: Warrior Princess. Renee played Gabrielle in 134 episodes of Xena: Warrior Princess. She also directed the season four episode "Deja Vu All Over Again" and the season six episode "Dangerous Prey." Renee also appeared as Gabrielle in four crossover episodes of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys: "Judgement Day," "Stranger in a Strange World," "Armageddon Now: Part Two," and "For Those of You Just Joining Us." Finally, Renee voiced the character of Gabrielle in the direct to video animated feature Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus. In her post-Xena career, Renee has become a fan favourite at Xena conventions around the world. In 2005, she starred in the Sci-Fi Channel original movie Alien Apocalypse alongside Bruce Campbell. In 2007, she starred in the Sam Raimi and Robert Tapert production Boogeyman 2. Filmography * "Ark" (2009) .... Connie * Words Unspoken (2009) .... Sue * Bitch Slap (2009) .... Sister Batrill * Monster Ark (2008) .... Ava * Diamonds and Guns (2008) .... Ashley * "Criminal Minds" (2008) .... Pam Baleman * Boogeyman 2 (2007) .... Dr. Jessica Ryan * Ghost Town: The Movie (2007) .... Little Jack * Alien Apocalypse (2005) .... Kelly * One Weekend a Month (2004) .... Meg McDermott * "Mataku" (2002) .... American Buyer * "Xena: Warrior Princess" (1995-2001) .... Gabrielle * Rubbernecking (2000) .... Ashton * "Hercules: The Legendary Journeys" (1997-1999) .... Gabrielle * Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (1998) .... Gabrielle * The Rockford Files: A Blessing in Disguise (1995) .... Laura Sue Dean * Follow the River (1995) .... Bettie Draper * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys - Hercules and the Lost Kingdom (1994) .... Deianeira * Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1994) .... Laurie Brinkman * "NYPD Blue" (1993) .... Rebecca Sloane * The Flood: Who Will Save Our Children? (1993) .... Leslie * The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) .... Julia Wilks * Sworn to Vengeance (1993) * "FBI: The Untold Stories" (1992) .... Ofc. Renee Lanot * Stone Cold (1991) .... Tinselteeth * Changes (1991) .... Jessica Adams * "ABC Afterschool Specials" (1991).... Linda * "Tales from the Crypt" (1990) .... Waitress * False Identity (1990) .... Angela Errickson * Night Game (1989) .... Lorraine Beasley * Match Point (1989) .... Robin * Black Snow (1989) .... Jennifer Winslow * "Teen Angel" (1989) .... Nancy Nichols Links Renee O'Connor official site